


My Beloved

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark thoughts taunt Sherlock but John is there to help him.  A 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor do I profit from.

Musing, Sherlock bounced a rubber ball off the nearby wall. After solving a case, a handful of ‘free’ days gave the detective time to catch up on sleeping, eating, his experiments and having sex with John. But too many days and thoughts normally locked away would begin to escape and taunt the genius.

 

Cruel thoughts began to flood his brain. _Lestrade only tolerates you because he needs you.  Mycroft only looks out for you because Mummy makes him and he doesn’t want you to embarrass him. Mrs. Hudson is kind and puts up with you but wouldn’t she have kicked you out by now if John didn’t live here also? John is kind, caring and good, too good for you. John..._

John who was now entering their living room and could easily read Sherlock after six years of living together and two years of true partnership.

 

“Come,” he said, offering his hand.

 

He led Sherlock to their bedroom and wove a cocoon of tender words and touches around the detective. Fingers caressed and stroked exposed skin as he spoke

 

“Lestrade likes _you_ , in his own way Mycroft is affectionate, and Mrs. Hudson adores you. You’re brilliant, funny, caring and most importantly,” John took Sherlock’s face between his hands and made certain their eyes were locked, “you, Sherlock Holmes, are my beloved.”


End file.
